Hypnotic Halloween
Hypnotic Halloween is the twenty-first and Halloween episode of Power Rangers Beast Morphers. Synopsis The Beast Morphers Rangers are hypnotized into believing that they are the characters they dressed up as for Halloween. Plot At Grid Battleforce, Zoey goes through a chest, looking for Halloween costume parts. Steel, meanwhile, walks around in a costume of Frankenstein’s monster. Nate interacts with Steel, explaining that he and Dr. Frankenstein are both scientists after Steel criticizes Nate for looking like himself on Halloween. Zoey and Ravi walk around as a Viking and Sherlock Holmes. Zoey questions where Devon is at and Nate explains to her that he is going to be late since he isn’t a fan of Halloween as the four gather around a couch to watch a movie. Nate turns on the movie and discovers it to be a trap as the team gets hypnotized to believe they are the character they dressed up as for Halloween from Scrozzle. Devon walks in as this occurs and learns the team got hypnotized. Zoey, Nate and Steel take off while wearing their costumes, but Devon keeps Ravi back in an attempt to restore Ravi’s personality. “Sherlock Holmes” explains to Devon that he only answers to police officers and Devon puts on a police costume. The disguised Devon approaches “Sherlock Holmes” to report the missing Ravi Shaw. Needing to hear what he was like, Devon explains to the detective that Ravi was afraid of the dentist since he was a kid, but was able to conquer his fear. He also explains that Ravi was willing to teach a young boy martial arts and that karate should only be used to defend yourself enough for Joey to be able to stand up to bullies. Learning this, “Sherlock Holmes” regains his personality as Ravi Shaw. Seeing this, Devon is happy to see Ravi restored. Ravi asks where everyone went to and explains to him that they couldn’t have gone far around Grid Battleforce. Devon explains to Ravi as well that they have to wear costumes to get their hypnotized friends to trust them. Devon decides to track down Zoey and has Ravi track down Nate and Steel. In the hallway, Devon finds Zoey attacking a vending machine, causing him to get nervous. Thinking of a plan, Devon puts on his Viking hat and approaches Zoey. “Viking” Zoey thinks that Devon is going to steal her “plunder” and immediately throws her axe towards Devon. Landing on his chest, Devon discovers the axe is rubber, causing him to feel relieved. Seeing “Viking” Zoey about to make another move, Devon uses his Beast-X Morpher to wrap Zoey in cables. Devon takes Zoey to a nearby room and ties her to a chair. Devon tells the “Viking” that she reminds him of the greatest warrior to fight beside him, Zoey Reeves. Devon explains to “Viking” Zoey that Zoey never runs away from a challenge and will always jump to solve big problems, occurring when Zoey became a Ranger. Devon also explains that Zoey can hold her own in battle and is quick to apologize to make things right, occurring when Zoey misplaced her tablet and blamed Jax for it. Hearing this, “Viking” Zoey regains her personality as Zoey Reeves and Devon immediately proceeds to untie her. Meanwhile, in Nate’s lab, “Frankenstein’s monster” chases after “Dr. Frankenstein.” Ravi intercepts them and uses his Beast-X Morpher to tie them both in cables. “Dr.” Shaw explains to them they are both in need of treatment. Devon and Zoey join Ravi in the lab as doctors and begin “treatment” of the two. The doctors explain to “Dr. Frankenstein” and “Frankenstein’s Monster” that they had to be tied up because of indifferences between the two of them so that they’d listen. “Dr.” Daniels explains to the two that he knows a scientist who is best friends with his creation. “Dr.” Shaw and “Dr.” Reeves explain as well that they are Nate and Steel, they are brothers, they are the Gold and Silver Power Rangers and that they work together to fight evil. “Dr.” Daniels explains that it started when Avatar Blaze and Avatar Roxy forced Nate to create a body for Evox. He adds that Nate was intending to turn into a Ranger, but wasn’t expecting the robot body he created to turn into a Ranger as well nor was he expecting his DNA to merge into the robot body. Hearing this, “Dr. Frankenstein” and “Frankenstein’s Monster” regain their personalities as Nate and Steel. Commander Shaw calls in to check on the team and alerts them of a Robotron breaking into a Morph-X Tower. The team approaches Scrozzle and Spiketron, much to the surprise of Scrozzle, thinking that they were still hypnotized, and they transform into Rangers. Scrozzle summons some Tronics to help Spiketron keep the Rangers busy and he teleports back to the Cyber Dimension to bring in a Gigadrone. Spikedrone, a Gigadrone Beta Model, drops into Coral Harbor, causing the Red and Yellow Rangers to leave the battle for their Zords. The Racer Zord deploys in its Battle Mode and the Chopper Zord deploys as well towards the Gigadrone. The two Zords attempt to slow down Spikedrone, but it causes a Delta Model Gigadrone to emerge from the Beta Model Gigadrone’s back. The Racer and Chopper Zords attempt to fight both Gigadrones, but they struggle, catching Ravi’s attention and he leaves the battle with Smash to tend to the Red and Yellow Rangers in the Wheeler Zord. Meanwhile, Nate and Steel use their Striker Sabers to finish off Spikedrone. The Blue Ranger intercepts the battle with Spikedrone and the Delta Model Gigadrone in time for him and the Red and Yellow Rangers to form the Beast-X Megazord. After getting blasted by the Gigadrones to the point that the Beast-X Megazord gets undone, Ravi uses the Wheeler Zord as a shield until the Gold and Silver Rangers intercept the battle with the Wrecker Zord and Jet Zord. Steel uses the Jet Zord to fend off the Gigadrones as a cover until Nate uses his Zord to crane carry Spikedrone through the air until he gets destroyed by the Wheeler Zord’s Gorilla Mode missiles. Having to finish the job, Nate transforms his Zord into the Wrecker Zord Battle Mode. When the Wrecker Zord uses its crane arm to hold the Delta Model Gigadrone in place, Steel uses the Jet Zord to run down the crane arm to execute its Collider Crash finisher, destroying the Gigadrone. Back at Grid Battleforce, the team attempts again to watch a movie, but Zoey worries about being hypnotized again by Scrozzle through his website, until Nate explains that he got his website shut down. Devon comes in with his costume on, startling the rest of the team, and tells the team that he likes wearing Halloween costumes since he had to wear them to restore the team’s personalities. Before watching the movie, he offers the team to fight him one-on-one in costume, where he starts fighting against Zoey. Cast *Rorrie D. Travis - Devon Daniels (Beast Morphers Red) *Jasmeet Baduwalia - Ravi Shaw (Beast Morphers Blue) *Jacqueline Scislowski - Zoey Reeves (Beast Morphers Yellow) *Abraham Rodriguez - Nate Silva (Beast Morphers Gold) *Jamie Linehan - Steel (Beast Morphers Silver) (voice) *Kelson Henderson - Cruise (voice) *Charlie McDermott - Smash (voice) *Emmett Skilton - Jax (voice) *Colby Strong - Blaze (archive footage) *Liana Ramirez - Roxy (archive footage) *Campbell Cooley - Scrozzle (voice) *Kristina Ho - Betty Burke (archive footage) *Cosme Flores - Ben Burke (archive footage) *Teuila Blakely - Commander Shaw *Amber-Rose Henshall - Technician *Felix Becroft - Spiketron (voice) Errors *''It is never explained why the Beast-X Megazord was suddenly so low on Morph-X. '' Notes *In her Viking costume, Zoey bears a striking resemblance to Astrid Hofferson from the "How To Train Your Dragon" movies. *When hypnotized as Frankenstein's Monster, Steel sounds similar to Brax from Super Ninja Steel, who coincidentally shared his voice actor. *With the exception of Devon, the Rangers' costumes are famous fictional characters, though Zoey is a homaging reference rather than the specific attributive costumes of the others. *With a total of four, Devon wore the most Halloween costumes in this episode. *The episode is similar to Here Comes Heximas from Dino Super Charge, in which a majority of the Rangers are hypnotized into thinking they're something else with the remaining Rangers attempting to restore them by talking about their various memories. *Evox, Blaze, Roxy, Betty, and Ben do not appear in this episode. **Though Blaze, Roxy, Betty, and Ben appear in flashbacks. *Ravi is the second Blue Ranger to don a Sherlock Holmes costume. The first one was Billy Cranston in "Life's A Masquerade." Also, like Tommy in that episode, Steel's costume is that of Frankenstein's Monster. *One of the Pumpkin Judges from Power Rangers Ninja Steel and Power Rangers Dino Super Charge is seen in the episode. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Halloween Specials